


Massage

by katriona_subasa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During camp, Zevran and the Warden Amell spend a bit of time together. Fem!AmellxZevran pairing, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

It happened each time, sadly. They'd finally find a place to camp that wasn't infested with darkspawn, taint, or bandits. They'd finally pitch their tents in their normal, habitual order. They'd eat whatever Wynne and Morrigan fixed up tonight (and somehow didn't kill each other over). They'd fix up some sort of watch system (with Sten normally taking first and last shift because 'that was the job of the Beresaad or something'). They'd retire…

And then she'd nod off before doing anything more than kissing. It was a wonder why Zevran didn't growl in frustration.

"Mi amore," he laughed, ghosting a kiss across her cheek as his hands ran down her side. Sweaty side, mind. How he thought her appealing while covered in sweat, grime, and blood, she had no idea. "You seem a little tired."

"Bite me, Zevran," she sighed, taking off the armor Alistair insisted she wore. It was heavy, and cumbersome, but she remembered the arrow that had nearly killed her, back at Ostagar. She knew he remembered it too, and was terrified of losing yet another member of his 'family'.

"Mmm, with relish, if you desire~" She made a face at him, but he just grinned. "However, if you would like, I can demonstrate one of my many, many talents."

"Besides keeping my bedroll warm?"

"Ah, my lady Amell, you wound me! I know at least one or two other tricks. Well, more than that, but you're too exhausted for any exertions, fun as they might be." She grumbled something under her breath. "Now, now. Let's not be mean to the poor assassin!"

"So, this talent?" she prompted, slipping out of her robe. Once, she was shy, but not now. They'd shared their tent too long, really, for her to even think about it. "If it's nice, I'll need it for the coming days."

"Right, the Landsmeet." Yay, more politics. And hopefully gutting a certain Teyrn. "Well, I've just the thing."

"Oh?"

"First, lay down. On your stomach."

"…Okay?" Shrugging, she did as he asked, feeling herself sink into the bedroll. How Leliana kept the things plush, she had no idea. But she liked it. "You're not going to dump something on me like Oghren did yesterday, right?"

"You must admit, Shale chasing him around for that was funny," he snickered. "But no. Just, trust me."

"Always." There was silence, as if he'd been caught by surprise. But before she could ask, she felt his hands gently press into her back. Oh, a massage? …A very, very nice one… "Mmm… you have until forever to stop."

"Don't tempt me," he teased, leaning over to press another kiss on the tip of her ear. "Let me just work on the tension a bit. You, relax. Assassin's orders."

"Sir, yes, sir," she mumbled sleepily, already nodding off again. After all, what was there to worry about? She was with Zevran, the love of her life, and no one would attack them (hopefully). All was well.

Just had to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend. ^^


End file.
